1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an optical observation apparatus, in particular an operation microscope, with a video device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical observation apparatuses such as for example microscopes, telescopes or endoscopes are used for example to view objects which are small, far away or which involve difficulties in access. In such an apparatus the objects are frequently reproduced by means of an optical system which in the simplest case can be an objective lens, in the form of an intermediate image on an image plane, referred to as the intermediate image plane. That intermediate image can be viewed on a magnified scale by means of an eyepiece.
Often however there is a wish to subject the intermediate image to electronic analysis. In addition, it is frequently desirable for the intermediate image to be made accessible not only to a single viewer but a plurality of viewers at the same time. In order to permit simultaneous viewing of the intermediate image by a plurality of viewers, the intermediate image can be recorded by a camera in analog or digital form and the recorded image can be displayed on a monitor or a plurality of monitors. In addition in particular recording the intermediate image by means of a digital camera permits electronic analysis of the intermediate image. A microscope which is combined with a video camera and in which the intermediate image is recorded by the image sensor of a video camera is described for example in JP 910 28 99 A.
While working with an optical observation apparatus which is equipped with a video device, many users want to record images of the situations being observed, for documentation purposes. Frequently however a situation arises only over a short period of time and also can no longer be reconstructed after that period of time has elapsed. For example, it is usual for surgeons to record images for scientific purposes during an operation. In that case however it frequently happens that the surgeon carrying out the procedure is too busy, during the operation, to immediately cause a situation which arises to be recorded, so that the situation can only be incompletely recorded or often cannot even be recorded at all. Frequently the situation can also no longer be reconstructed in the desired manner, for image recording thereof at a later time. Complete documentation of such situations is therefore not possible with the optical observation apparatuses in accordance with the state of the art.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide an improved optical observation apparatus which in particular can be an operation microscope or an endoscope and which simplifies documentation of the observed situation for the user.